Before there were 8
by Kory Anders
Summary: Before he became a teacher Remus Lupin was a Hogwarts student. Attending with eight other students they became friends. Based on Remus and an OC's Hogwarts life
1. prolouge

Disclaimer: I own all of the characters that were not mentioned by J.K Rowling. Okay so don't sue.  
  
Prologue: letters  
  
James Potter was laying on his bed face buried in a pillow. "James, James wake up. Breakfast is getting cold." Susan Potter shook her son's shoulder. James grunted.  
  
"Morning Mum." he greeted when his eyes opened. As he sat up his mother tried to flatten his unruly black hair. As an only child his mother had more time to try to tame his hair.  
  
"Get dressed breakfast is on the table." James obeyed. He stood up and put his glasses on, then walked down stairs.  
  
An owl flew in landing before him. "Mom it's here my letter from Hogwarts is here!!!" he suddenly was filled with energy. He quickly scribbled his reply and went to get dressed.  
  
*****~~~~~~~  
  
Lily Evans was at the breakfast table with her mother, father and sister Petunia. Eating her rice crispies, her sister was next to her picking at her food. There was such a difference between the two. Petunia had brown hair that was straight and boring, gray eyes.  
  
Lily on the other hand had vivid red hair that was wild in the morning. Emerald green eyes were how she was recognize everywhere. An owl flew in landing next to Lily. Petunia screamed and leapt out of her chair. Lily giggled.  
  
She opened the envelope, and read it over. "Dad have you ever heard of a school called Hogwarts?"  
  
"Hogwarts? No I don't think I have."  
  
"Why sweetheart?" Her mother asked.  
  
"This letter says I have been accepted into Hogwarts."  
  
Her parents read over the letter and decided that she could go.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Eva Grant was a pure blood girl with three missions in life. One: Make her brothers lives miserable. Two: Get into Hogwarts. Three: Change her name legally to Mike.  
  
She lived in a house filled with men except her mother. She wore boxers under a skirt, if she reluctantly wore one.  
  
She was lying down in her bed. Her little brother started to jump on it. Waking her up. "Theo!" she shouted, her voice was lower than an eleven-year- old girls voice should have been. She forced her voice to do that.  
  
"Mum said to wake up, breakfast's ready." Theo said.  
  
"Get out," she muttered slipping a pair of baggy pants on.  
  
Theo slammed the door. She trailed down the wooden steps. Her oldest brother Tyson was wearing that cologne crap. He had a date later with Michelle Black. Greg was the second oldest who was so into punk rock it was scary, all that came through his walls was the clash. Theo was only nine; he was desperate to get to Hogwarts.  
  
All her life all Eva's mother wanted was a little girl instead she got Eva the tomboy. The post arrived at exactly 9 'o'clock, along with Eva's Hogwarts letter.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius Black was a normal eleven-year-old boy in 1981, except he had two r sisters. All the Black's looked very similar the eldest Michelle had a thick head of dark brown hair as did his older sister, Marly, and himself Sirius. They had navy blue eyes and the only thing distinguishing them was personal things.  
  
Sirius was in front of Marly's room. He had a jar of peanut butter and some paper clips; he was going to explode the peanut butter on the first to exit. Soon enough Marly walked out and the bomb exploded covering her in peanut butter. Sirius burst into laughter.  
  
"You little brat!" Marly shouted.  
  
"Who's a little brat?" Ridulus asked walking out of his room yawning. His eyes grew large "Sirius mom's going to kill you! She just had Kretcher cleaned the halls yesterday."  
  
"I'm not the one covered in peanut butter am I?" Sirius asked slyly.  
  
At that moment the eldest Michelle walked out of the bathroom. " Sir, you used the peanut butter?"  
  
Sirius nodded with a smirk. "How'd it affect Mar?"  
  
"She screamed at the top of her voice"  
  
Michelle laughed. "Mum said you got a letter in post today hurry down stairs."  
  
Sirius bolted down the hall and slid down the railing. His mum held out an envelope with the Hogwarts seal.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Scarlett Lusser an eleven year old girl in 1981. She had auburn hair that was thick and bushy, and amber eyes. She lived in the perfect little muggle suburb with two sisters a mother and father. "Scarlett morning here have some tea." A servant said handing her a cup said of tea as soon as she got down stairs.  
  
"Thanks Gigi." she sighed running her free hand through her hair, "Ali have you seen my round brush?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Why would I know where your old brush is?"  
  
"Scarlett!!!" her mother's voice shouted up to her.  
  
"Yes mum?" she shouted back.  
  
"Scarlett get down here, there's something that might be of interest." Scarlett ran down the stairs, she saw her parents and a large barn owl.  
  
"What's with the owl?"  
  
"That's what we need to talk to you about. Did you apply to a school called Hogwarts?" Her father asked her. Scarlett shook her head. Her mother handed her the letter. Scarlett's amber eyes ran over it, and then looked up at her parents. Then they said yes...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus Lupin was asleep peacefully. His older brother poked him, Remus' blue eyes opened. "Morning wolfboy, mum said to wake up." Chris said loudly.  
  
"Mum he called me wolfboy!"  
  
"I did not."  
  
"Yes, you did!"  
  
"Boys stop it now Chris I do not want to here you call him that again." their mother said standing in their doorway.  
  
"You little" Chris grabbed Remus in a choke hold.  
  
"Chris I cant' breathe."  
  
"Too bad wolf-boy."  
  
"MUM!!!" Remus shouted.  
  
Amie Lupin now stood in front of the door tapping her foot impatiently. "Christopher Adam Lupin! What are you doing?"  
  
Chris let go of Remus quickly. "Mum he called me the name." Remus said.  
  
Amie arched an eyebrow "You little shit." Chris murmured.  
  
"Christopher! You are grounded from everything, except meals, and the bathroom."  
  
Another Lupin male walked in the doorway. "Mum what's going on?" he asked groggily.  
  
"Alex, Chris just got grounded for calling me mean names."  
  
"Oh. Hey mum is breakfast ready yet?" Alex asked changing the subject.  
  
"On the table." Amie said glancing up from scolding Chris.  
  
"Come on Wolfie." Alex said affectionately. Remus climbed in his back, only Alex had a nickname to do with his abnormalness. And was allowed to use it.  
  
"Mmm. Pancakes" Remus said hungrily digging in to the food. Then he stopped. His hands were starting to gain claws. He shivered.  
  
Alex the eldest brother noticed. "Don't worry Rem you'll be okay" he put a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Amie walked down "Remus sweetie you look sick are you feeling ok?"  
  
Remus wasn't listening though he was looking out the window. "Oi Mum the posts here!" Alex shouted. In flew in three barn owls "Remus maybe this 'll cheer you up. You've been invited to go to Hogwarts."  
  
****  
  
Wendilin Breeze was 11. She was a direct relative of the medieval witch, Wendilin the weird. The title fit her better. She sat on a couch rocking back and forth muttering, "go away"  
  
Her parents looked at her with worried expressions. Her mother approached her "Wendi?"  
  
Wendi didn't hear she was still whispering "Stop it, I don't know what to do!" "Leave me alone!" she shrieked.  
  
"Wendi?" her father asked cautiously. Wendi shook her head and clenched her brown tresses.  
  
"Wendi come tell us who you are talking to," her mother said softly.  
  
"Can't you see them? They're talking to me, they need my help." her voice was soft yet it sounded like she was going insane. Then she broke down and sobbed in her mothers lap. Her mother stroked her hair soothingly. Maybe she should heed Albus Dumbldore's warning and send her to Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Peter Pettigrew lived in a small house with his mother and father. He woke up around nine one morning in July, and walked down the stairs. When he got to the kitchen and opened the cupboard he reached for a glass and it fell breaking into shards, "Peter!" his mother cried as she walked in the kitchen.  
  
"Sorry mum." He apologized. She flicked her wand and the shards flew into the trash. Turned around and left. Peter reached for the plate and an owl flew in causing the plate to crash.  
  
"Peter!"  
  
"I didn't do it this time mum. An owl's here!"  
  
His mother walked in and saw the owl Peter was reading the letter. "Mum! I got in!"  
  
"Oh Peter we were so worried that you wouldn't get in. Honey I'm so proud of you!"  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
Scarlett ran up stairs "Scarlett!" her mother said impatiently. She slowed down as she walked up the stairs. She was now in her all white room and up another flight of stairs in her room to her balcony where James could be seen. She opened the door.  
  
"Hey! Guess what I won't be going to a primary school this year. A school somewhere in London wrote and said I was accepted!"  
  
James looked up from his spot and said; "I heard, I did too. You might want to keep your voice down about it though."  
  
She looked at him eyebrows furrowed together. "I'm going to the same one. My mum wanted to know if you wanted to come shopping with us tomorrow."  
  
"One minute now I have to walk down the stairs, to the parlor to ask mum because" she screwed up her face "A lady must never shout." James snorted. She turned around and walked down the stairs and into the parlor. Five minutes later she returned "I can, what time are we leaving?"  
  
"Noon."  
  
"Ok, I'll see you then."  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
I revised this chapter with a little more Peter. I'll be at camp for a week so forgive me. I'll re-write chapter two when I get back 


	2. chapter one: diagon alley and many meeti...

C chap 1. I will not mention Peter in this chapter because his meeting with the marauders is already planed. I will try not to neglect him. Forgive me if I do.  
  
"I thought it was rather odd too, but hey, if they want to be morons, it's up to them."-  
  
Gwynn Black from "Sweet misery"  
  
*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter one: the meetings and Diagon alley  
  
James walked out on the balcony the next morning. He reached into a bag and pulled out a few rocks, he pelted them at Scarlett's balcony window. She walked out "What?"  
  
"You ready?" he asked.  
  
She sighed exasperatedly. "Yes" James put down a ladder.  
  
"Crawl across" he said.  
  
She looked down, "Maybe I should just use the door, a lady must never crawl." She replied hopefully.  
  
"Since when do you listen to your lady lessons?" she glared and crawled across nervously.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily Evans sat on a comfy looking chair in Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, she noticed a pale brunette next to her, eyes shifting nervously. Then another girl walked in with auburn hair. The girl smiled. "Hi, are you a first year too?"  
  
Lily nodded, "Yes I Am." she stuck out her hand "Lily Evans."  
  
"I'm going to get my wand okay Scar see you in Flourish and Blots"  
  
"Ok James."  
  
"Scarlett Lusser." Both girls sat down, the timid one left. The bell rang and in walked Eva. The girls looked over. Eva tugged the baseball cap over her face. Scarlett spoke first. "Hi I'm Scarlett, this is Lily, who are you?"  
  
Eva spoke "Mike."  
  
Lily nodded, "Mike, huh?" she asked. The door opened. Eva's mother popped in.  
  
"Eva, please remember: skirts, not pants!"  
  
"My name's Mike." she grunted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sevrus Snape walked out of an aisle in Ollivanders. Sirius glared, Remus looked confused, and James had gone to find his wand. "Well, well, well. Look who we have here, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin."  
  
"Snape." Sirius growled. Remus took a stance that would allow him to break up a fight.  
  
"So going for Slytherin?" Sirius asked. Snape nodded, "Figures, I mean only slimy grease balls get in. But hey you do qualify don't you?"  
  
"Screw you Black, reckon you want to be a Gryffindor." he snorted "but I don't think even they'll take you in," he laughed.  
  
James walked out and motioned for Sirius to get his wand. "Watch your self this year, you may end up getting your hair wet." Sirius hissed.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape asked.  
  
"You may end up taking a shower. Slime ball" Sirius said walking back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lily, Scarlett and "Mike" walked out of the robes shop. "Mike" had to get fit for skirts because she told the clerk pants. Eva's older brother Tyson came around "Hey how'd shopping go?"  
  
"Mum made me get skirts."  
  
"Yikes" he shivered.  
  
"You don't know the half of it." Eva replied.  
  
Lily and Scarlett walked away.  
  
The boys were all walking and talking, they made plans to sit with each other on the express. "I hear that there's a cart with nothing but candy on it." Sirius said.  
  
"Well I hear that it's scarlet for Gryffindor."  
  
"Just what you need more sugar." a female voice said with a chuckle, the boys turned to see Michelle Black standing there.  
  
"Hey Shell" Sirius said.  
  
"Hey Sir, heard Marly got the blame."  
  
"I told her she couldn't get me caught."  
  
"Doing what?" Remus asked curiously.  
  
"Well my boyfriend taught him this ridiculous trick involving peanut butter, matches, and paper clips. He blamed our sister for it."  
  
"Really, sounds like something I'd like to know." James commented.  
  
"Oh guys this is my oldest sister Michelle, Shell this is Remus Lupin and James Potter."  
  
"Hey." each said this.  
  
"Well Sir we'd better go, won't want mum to panic."  
  
"See you guys on the train okay?"  
  
Both boys nodded. They turned and walked away, Remus saw Scarlett walk through the crowd. He noticed a certain thing about her: amber eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~  
  
Scarlett and James got in Susan Potter's Chevy and drove off back to Oxford. "How was shopping?"  
  
"Good." James replied.  
  
"Well that's good. Did you get everything?"  
  
"Yes." Scarlett replied.  
  
"Scarlett met some friends." James commented.  
  
"Really? Who are they?"  
  
"Eva Grant, and Lily Evans."  
  
"I've heard of the Grants, never Evans."  
  
"Well thank you for taking me shopping today Mrs. Potter."  
  
"No problem Scarlett. We'll see you later." "Ok."  
  
Thank you for your patience I just finished updating it. Review. ***Me*** 


	3. the feast

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter; I do own the plot and the characters Scarlett Lusser, Wendilin Breeze, and Eva/Mike Grant and all others mentioned that you haven't read about. Thanks to Tillian for helping me with this.  
  
"La la la la la la la... We seduce you with our sexy dance!" the paper clips sang in high-pitched voices. "La la la la la la la... You love us and we love you! La la la la la la la... You cannot resist the sexy dance! La la la la la la la... We swish and sway and jump and twirl!" - Sweet Misery (read it I love it!)  
  
Chapter three: the express and a feast to remember  
  
Lily was lost. Plain and simple. Her ticket said platform nine and three quarters. She asked the guard, he told her if she pulled that again he would call the constable, Damn guard. She thought. "James hurry, the platforms ahead." Susan Potter said. Lily heard and started to sprint.  
  
"Excuse me!" she cried running up next to them. "Are you going to platform nine and three quarters?" her cheeks were pink from running.  
  
Susan and James turned around, "Yes are you a first year?" Susan asked. Lily nodded. Susan explained how to get through the platform. Lily did as she was told. She said thanks and walked away. James walked on the train. He heard Sirius laughing jovially.  
  
"Room for three?" he asked. The boys turned their heads.  
  
"Remus was telling me about a prank he played on his relatives at a family reunion." Sirius said. Remus went on to explain how he took his brother's wand and used a charm to conjure a pixie and let it loose. His family was running around aimlessly to escape the little thing. Then there was a knock on the car door. James being closest to the door opened it.  
  
Scarlett stood in the doorway. "Um. Hey James!" she said happily, hugging him. I thought I wouldn't find anyone here. Would you mind if I sat with you? There are some boys their picking on me. " Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail she looked worried. Remus responded.  
  
"No bother at all, sure."  
  
"Who are the goons?" Sirius asked.  
  
Scarlett looked up "I don't recall any names. One was a greasy haired fellow. The other had this blond hair that could give the sun some competition." She said trying to describe them. Not much more was needed; they walked in the compartment at that second.  
  
"Well the mudblood seems to have found Potter, Lupin, and Black." Malfoy said stepping in the compartment. Remus took a step forward making sure Scarlett was behind him.  
  
"Back off Malfoy." James demanded. Sirius crept up behind him, and took the ribbon (you know from c.o.s.) and snorted. Malfoy turned around.  
  
"What's so funny Black?"  
  
"Malfoy is a ribbon boy!" Sirius chanted skipping around the cart femininely.  
  
"Give that back!" Malfoy demanded he stomped his foot. James mimicked this. Snape thrust his wand out to kill James.  
  
"No wand. It isn't fair or sportsman like to attack one without a wand."  
  
Remus nodded. "Not fair at all, but you know I have a wand and I just learned the jelly legs and the body bind. If you want an opponent." He challenged. Snape and Malfoy left.  
  
"You didn't need to do that you don't even know my name. Well except James" She said.  
  
"We live to torment them, I'm Sirius Black by the way."  
  
"I'm Remus Lupin." Remus shook her hand.  
  
"Scarlett Lusser."  
  
"Well Scarlett we know your name now, where are you from?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Oxford, yourselves?"  
  
"Oxford." James said.  
  
"Grimald Place." Sirius replied.  
  
"Newport." Remus said.  
  
"I suppose your all from magical families." She commented.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact we are. I take it you're a muggle-born." Remus said.  
  
"Am I that obvious?"  
  
"That name those jerks were calling you was a harsh term for muggle born." Sirius replied.  
  
"Oh."  
  
James decided to change the conversation and said, "Maybe we should change into our robes."  
  
"I'll be in another compartment then changing." Scarlett said walking out. Remus watched her walk out. "You fancy her don't you?" Sirius asked accusingly.  
  
Remus turned around, "no of course not. I just met her."  
  
"If you say so Remo. But believe me I've known her all my life and I've seen plenty of guys look at her like that" James said turning around. Obviously not believing him. There was a soft knock on the door. "Come on in!"  
  
Scarlett was at the door "Hey, so... I talked to the conductor he said half an hour until we get to the station."  
  
Remus pulled out a notebook and a quill. His untidy scrawl was filling up the page. James started to rummage through his trunk finally he pulled out a sketchbook and a pencil. Sirius opened a case and pulled out a guitar he strummed at it softly writing notes on the paper. Scarlett let an eyebrow rise then fall and turned back to her book.  
  
The half-hour marker came quickly. Too quickly for Remus' taste, he enjoyed being surrounded by people his own age for a change. People who considered him normal. He sighed as he walked off the train.  
  
Scarlett turned and waved "Thank you for helping me back there. See you at the feast!"  
  
The three boys climbed in a boat. Then Eva joined them not asking if her presence was welcomed. The boats started to move. Sirius looked down at the lake so calm and clear. His fingers grazed it this was too much. He yanked his shirt over his head and jumped in.  
  
His head was under the water it felt perfect. Sirius swam to the top. Hagrid's voice asked, "What'd you do that for?" Sirius shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"It looked refreshing." He replied smoothly.  
  
James and Remus laughed at Sirius' attempt for a first impression. Lily rolled her emerald eyes and muttered, "show off"  
  
"I know one of them and from what I know of the rest of them they're really nice." Scarlett said in defense. Lily rolled her green eyes.  
  
They walked up to the entrance hall. "Students please get in alphabetical order Starting with Narsissa Black ending with Adam Valentino." Professor McGonagall's voice interrupted the chatter.  
  
Sirius stood behind his cousin, behind him was Wendilin Breeze, Lily and behind her was Eva. Some people back there were, Remus, Scarlett, James, and Snape.  
  
Scarlett was in awe at the large hall, James laughed at her and said, "Jesus Scar you've been to bigger places than this."  
  
"But this is magical." She had a stupid grin painted on her face.  
  
"Well actually it is." Remus responded.  
  
Scarlett smiled at him, he didn't notice but her ears turned red. James reached out and yanked one of the ears. She screamed softly. James laughed. Scarlett hit him playfully and giggled. The sorting hat sang its song, and then they began to get sorted.  
  
"Black, Narsissia" The professor's voice called out.  
  
Narsissia turned out to be a blond haired girl with the look as if there was dung under her nose. The hat cried "Slytherin" and she moved to the table with green and silver banners.  
  
"Black, Sirius"  
  
Sirius walked up calmly to the stool and sat down. "Ah, another Black." The hat stated wisely in his head. "Your not much like your mother, more like your sisters filled with bravery. Loyalty, your Gryffindor qualities will be shown all your life." The hat cried "Gryffindor" Sirius walked haughtily to the table.  
  
"Breeze Wendilin."  
  
Wendi walked up. She sat down. "Ah, you have much courage for a child, much knowledge as well. I may have to trust that you are more courageous for facing the ghosts. Gryffindor!" it cried. Wendi walked over to the table.  
  
Carmichael, Evan." The hat thought.  
  
"Ravenclaw!"  
  
"Evans, Lillian."  
  
Lily walked up. "My my. Knowledge, you my dear will exceed in charms. Now where to put you? Hufflepuff? No you would not fit in. Ravenclaw? Your smart enough. But bravery towers over everything. Gryffindor!"  
  
"Framer, Fran."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Grant, Evalyn"  
  
Eva walked up and muttered something that sounded like; my name's Mike.  
  
She sat down right when the hat was set on her head it cried "Gryffindor!"  
  
"Hopper, David."  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
"Jack, Arnold."  
  
"Hufflepuff"  
  
"King, Damien"  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
A few more K's were called then. "Lupin, Remus."  
  
He sat down. "Brains. Courage. Oh what's this a werewolf? You're only eleven. I know just where to put you! Gryffindor." He stood up and walked.  
  
"Lusser, Scarlett."  
  
She walked up nervously. When the hat was placed on her head it said. "You are a loyal friend, smart too. Ravenclaw or Gryffindor? When I put you in this house you will face a test of your courage in 5th year forward. Gryffindor!"  
  
"McCoy, Nicole."  
  
"Hufflepuff!"  
  
"Nalman, Rachelle."  
  
"Ravenclaw"  
  
"O'Brien, William." (Till)  
  
"Gryffindor"  
  
"Pettigrew, Peter."  
  
"You seem to have bravery in the future. Betraying people like that. But maybe put you in Hufflepuff to be safe."  
  
"Please don't I can be brave."  
  
"As you wish. Gryffindor."  
  
"Potter, James."  
  
James walked up and sat down. "The heir of Gryffindor can only go to one place. Gryffindor!"  
  
"Snape, Severus!"  
  
"Slytherin"  
  
Finally when the sorting was over they all sat and ate. James held the fork in his hand and was poking at the food not paying attention he was staring at Lily. Sirius saw this and started to mock James, Remus noticed the mock and joined in. "Ah fair Evans" Sirius spoke in a dramatic voice. "I've not even introduced my self and I am in love with you."  
  
"Oh James. You're such a poet." Remus said in a high pitched voice.  
  
Scarlett giggled. James snapped out of his daze. "What's so funny?" he asked in a confused tone.  
  
"I think they were just mocking you."  
  
"Oh. Hey can you pass the chicken?" he asked Lily.  
  
She rolled her green eyes "Pig" she muttered under her breath.  
  
"I think that Lily Evans and I will become amazing friends this year." Scarlett commented. Later that night they went to the common room. The prefect said the password oshkinslatta. Then they entered the common room.  
  
"Girls dormitories to my right, Boys to my left. Lights out at ten o'clock."  
  
The girls headed to their dormitories. Lily sat on a bed left of the door. Scarlett to the bed next to Lily's, and Wendi to the bed across from Scarlett's. Then Eva came in "Don't get used to me being here. I'm just getting my pajamas and sleeping in the boys dorm."  
  
"The boy's dorm but that's forbidden!" Wendi stated.  
  
"If a prefect comes in asking where I am I'm in the bathroom." Eva continued.  
  
"Put some night clothes in your bed." Lily stated. Eva looked at her as if she were daft. "I read a charm that makes it look like somebody's in clothes by inflating the clothing to the persons physique." Eva did as Lily suggested. "Inflato" Just as she said the bed inflated to look like Eva.  
  
"Nice charm."  
  
"I'll come and wake you and the boys tomorrow before classes." Scarlett commented.  
  
"Ok thanks." The door shut.  
  
"I don't know why she wants to sleep up there with some stupid boys." Lily said. "But I sure hope she doesn't get caught."  
  
Meanwhile  
  
James, Sirius and Remus were playing exploding snap. They didn't notice Eva creeping stealthily through the common room to the boys' dorm. Darting up the steps and in the first year dorm she shut the door and hopped on the bed on the left of the door landing with a thump.  
  
The three boys suddenly were overcome by fatigue. They walked up to the dorm. "Guys did I leave my curtains shut?" Sirius asked. They're actually fourth roommate who was a male was already snoozing.  
  
"I dun no Siri maybe you did but forgot." Remus answered intelligently with a yawn.  
  
"Maybe." Sirius now in his pajamas laid down in his bed, "guys there's something in my bed!" he shouted jumping out he ran to the other side of the room.  
  
Eva shot up. Foot steps could be heard out side a knock was heard "Is everyone ok in there?"  
  
"Yeah we're fine." James replied. The footsteps became distant.  
  
"Mike? What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Sleeping." Eva replied simply.  
  
"That's my bed!"  
  
"Too bad."  
  
"Rock, paper, scissors for it?"  
  
They held out their fists the chant could be heard. They couldn't win they kept drawing the same one. "Forget it. I'm tired good night."  
  
"No way! That's my bed."  
  
"Well unless you want to relive our childhood and share I believe the muggle term move your feet loose your seat is in order."  
  
"Fine." He said climbing in on one side.  
  
"By the way that short girl said she would wake us tomorrow."  
  
"Scarlett?" James asked.  
  
"That's her name!" Eva cried.  
  
"Well good night everyone." Remus said before all the lights shut off.  
  
End chapter three. Finally. I re-typed the first two. Reviews are always welcome so is c-c Scarlett 


	4. Lessons

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Live with it!  
  
"Your boxers are mine, Lupin!"- Gwyn  
  
Brass alarm goes off at 6:30. Scarlett opens her amber eyes. Where am I? She thought. Then she looked around realizing she was at school. Walking into the bathroom she realized she'd better hurry so that she could wake everyone else.  
  
She walked to Lily's bed "Lily wake up." She shook Lily's shoulder lightly.  
  
"Mm? What is it?"  
  
"Time to get up." Scarlett said gently. Lily stood up and stretched. Scarlett was at Wendi's bed.  
  
"Wendi."  
  
"Good morning." Wendi said groggily.  
  
"I'm going to the boy's dorm for Eva I'll meet you down stairs." Scarlett grabbed a uniform for Eva along with some robes and went to the boy's room. She knocked on the door. No response. She knocked again. Apparently they're not up. She opened the door the bed on the right of the door was closest. Pulling back the curtains she saw Eva and Sirius. "Time to wake up sleepy heads." Both woke.  
  
"You brought my uniform." Eva said.  
  
"Mm hum." Scarlett nodded handing Eva her robes.  
  
The next bed was across from Sirius'. She walked and pulled back the curtain to reveal Remus in boxers. She could feel her ears warm up. "Holy God. Eva!" she cried in a harsh whisper.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Remus is in boxers."  
  
"Point?"  
  
"I can't wake him up."  
  
"You woke Sirius up he was in boxers."  
  
"Yeah but he actually had the blankets over himself. Remus is all uncovered." She let her arms move around to reveal her panic.  
  
"Scarlett your such a baby  
  
"Well what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Act like it's no big."  
  
"Fine." She took a deep breath. Remus snored softly. She jumped back. "Remus." She whispered. Then she poked his arm. "Remus it's time to get up."  
  
"Huh? Holy crap!" he yelled grabbing the blankets and covering himself.  
  
"Morning to you too." She replied smoothly praying to God her ears weren't showing then going to the next bed. "James." She said in mock of his mother.  
  
"Five more minutes mum." He pleaded still asleep.  
  
"James it's time to get up." She started to mock his mother and fix his hair. He shot up.  
  
"Mum for God-" he stopped Scarlett giggled.  
  
"Morning Jamie." she said sweetly tapping his head.  
  
Remus now fully clothed said, "Hurry up we or we're going to miss breakfast."  
  
Peter woke up to hear that. He climbed out of his bed and into the bathroom. "He's an odd one." James commented. Tying his tie as he got to the door. "Are you coming?"  
  
"Hold on a second." Eva demanded putting her pajamas under one of the pillows on Sirius' bed.  
  
"You better not get too comfy up here." Sirius demanded.  
  
"Or what. I have every right to sleep here."  
  
"Technically Eva. It's a boy's dorm and-" Scarlett was about to continue when William O' Bryan walked up.  
  
"Are you guys coming or not. Breakfast smells great!" He spoke excitedly.  
  
"He seems nice." Scarlet commented raising a brow.  
  
"You do not fancy him." James declared exasperatedly.  
  
"I never said that."  
  
"You implied it. The whole raising the brow thing really gives it away" Sirius remarked.  
  
"You're one to talk!" Eva cried indignantly.  
  
They started to walk down the stairs. "There you are!" Lily yelled. "We thought you were eaten!"  
  
"By what?" Eva asked.  
  
"One of them." Lily replied pointing at James.  
  
"They don't bite." Remus said.  
  
Lily rolled her green eyes and turned around. For a second James caught a glimpse of her ears, they were kind of pointed. Must be imagining things. The students walked in the Great hall, Sirius inhaled. "I just love the smell of food in the morning don't you?" He asked Lily cheerfully.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes again. "Maybe she isn't as adjusted as you are." Eva said comfortingly to Sirius.  
  
Scarlett moved towards Lily and Wendi as they were talking about their classes. "So I think that I'll do very well in Charms." Lily said with a grin.  
  
"Well I don't know what I'll be good at, maybe History of Magic. I did a lot of reading." Wendi remarked.  
  
"I don't know what I'll be good at." Scarlett commented.  
  
"Here's your schedule." A prefect bent and handed the three girls a piece of paper.  
  
"Transfiguration first. History of Magic Second. Charms third, herbology fourth. Lunch, break, then double Defense against the dark arts fifth and sixth." Lily read out loud.  
  
"Well then, um." Scarlett started.  
  
"Where's the transfiguration room?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well maybe we should follow the crowd." Scarlett suggested.  
  
"Yeah we're better off doing that." Lily agreed. "But who do we follow?"  
  
"Excuse me. I know where the room is." Wendi commented.  
  
"How?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"I have my sources."  
  
"Cryptic much." Scarlett commented to Lily.  
  
Wendi lead the way as if she was following someone but nobody was in sight. "Here we are." The three girls walked in.  
  
"Wow this is what a class room looks like? It's overwhelming." Lily remarked.  
  
"Especially because we're the only ones in here. When everyone else gets here we'll wish that it would be like this." Scarlett responded.  
  
As if on cue everyone started to enter. James, Remus, Sirius and Eva sat towards the middle. Lily and Scarlett to the front. Wendi in the back. "Hello Students" Professor McGonagall said in a brisk voice. Today we will be going over the rules in this class."  
  
When the class ended students filed out. The boys and Eva were talking about pranks to pull in that class. James turned around and shouted, "Let!"  
  
Scarlett stood on her toes "Yes?"  
  
"You like the class?"  
  
"It's interesting."  
  
"Do you know where History is?"  
  
"No. Do you?"  
  
"Yeah you and Evans can come with."  
  
"Thanks!" She pulled Lily over to the group.  
  
Remus and James parted so the girls could join in on the conversation, 'I'm looking forward to seventh year. We learn about amangi." James stated.  
  
"Yes but this year matches to needles." Scarlett said her eyebrows rose.  
  
"That does sound interesting." Remus agreed. Scarlett smiled at him.  
  
"I hate waking up that early Red." Eva groaned.  
  
"Scarlett."  
  
"No your hair looks kind of red."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"These shoes are murder." Sirius complained.  
  
"Tell me about it" Eva agreed.  
  
"Not me." Lily said.  
  
"Why?" Sirius asked confused.  
  
"I did a charm on them."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Here we go." Remus opened the door. Sirius was about to walk in but Remus stopped him. "Ladies first." He allowed Lily and Scarlett to enter. They both said their thank yous and entered.  
  
The desks were set three per-table Eva and Sirius sat next to each other, Scarlett and James. Lily sat next to Scarlett and Remus next to Sirius. "Hello class." Professor Binns glided out of the wall and droned. "Today we will be learning about Medieval Witches and wizards."  
  
Wendi in the front of the room pulled out some parchment. Lily and Scarlett followed the fashion. James looked across the table and decided that Lily Evans had the greenest eyes that he had ever seen. She turned and whispered harshly, "Something you want?"  
  
"Parchment." He kicked his bag under the table. She rolled her eyes and pulled out two pieces of parchment from her bag. "Thanks."  
  
Scarlett looked up from her notes at James and shook her head. Remus looks a bit peaky. Ought to recommend the hospital wing. She thought then returning her gaze from the blue-eyed boy to her notes written in neat curly cursive.  
  
Remus turned himself around, to look at the amber-eyed girl behind him. The eyes were glittering in the dim light. He could probably separate the red, brown and blond in her hair. She looked up. It would never work.  
  
The dismissal bell rang. Everyone walked to the green houses. Eva caught up to lily and Scarlett. "Hey"  
  
"Hey/ Hello" the two replied.  
  
"Red were you eyeing Rem?"  
  
"No, of course not." She cried indignantly. Eva's eyebrows rose, "He just looks a bit peaky." She answered calmly.  
  
"Whatever. Do you two want to be my herbology partners?"  
  
"Sure." They both replied.  
  
Everyone took his or her seats. Professor Sprout entered. "Hello seedlings, I'm Professor Sprout welcome to Herbology."  
  
The class went by without problems. Sirius and Eva passed a note in between the isle.  
  
(Sirius, Eva)  
  
Hey. Remus is staring.  
  
Really? Who?  
  
Red.  
  
No Way!  
  
Don't tell her. He'll die!  
  
I wont. He really likes her doesn't he?  
  
Dunno why?  
  
He's being asked a question.  
  
Oh.  
  
Sirius elbowed Remus hard in the ribs. "Sorry." Remus muttered.  
  
The next period the six were free. Scarlett and Eva became quick friends. They were talking about soccer. Scarlett declared that she couldn't wait to see a quidditch match. Eva warned her that the guys or girls for that matter didn't wear the type of pants soccer players wore. She was disappointed.  
  
"Maybe we should brush up on our charms." Lily suggested.  
  
"Yes we should." Eva agreed.  
  
"All right." Scarlett sighed.  
  
"Look at her." James whispered looking dreamily at Lily.  
  
"Yeah" Sirius said "And?"  
  
"Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Who?" Remus asked.  
  
"Lily."  
  
"James you barely know her." Sirius spoke.  
  
Scarlett walked over to the boys. "Hey are you guys hungry?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yep"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Ok then come on. By the way Remus you look a bit peaky. Maybe after classes I could take you to the hospital wing?"  
  
"I don't feel all that bad." Remus replied  
  
"Are we going to lunch or not?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Sirius yelled back.  
  
"Do you always yell?" Scarlett asked him.  
  
"Mostly!" He shouted playfully. She laughed.  
  
"Do you know what we're having for lunch?" Eva asked.  
  
Sirius tilted his head up, his nose twitched. "Salad, Stew and bread."  
  
"The nose knows." James stated.  
  
"Well then lets go. We mustn't deny our stomachs the food they deserve." Remus stated.  
  
"That was an odd phrase." Eva commented.  
  
The six started toward the Hall. "So Mike. Gracing us with your presence tonight?"  
  
"Nah I'm testing out my other bed." Eva replied.  
  
"Yes! I get the bed!" Sirius cried happily.  
  
"Do you guys still need a wake up call?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Yeah that would be helpful." Remus said thoughtfully.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Oh joy, Oh rapture." Eva whispered hearing them.  
  
"Oh who was right?" Sirius asked walking in the great hall.  
  
"You were." Eva muttered dully.  
  
"I am so hungry." Lily whispered quickly.  
  
"Wow this stew is really good." Remus complemented.  
  
"Yes it is." Scarlett agreed.  
  
"Yum ranch dressing. I love ranch dressing. James said gleefully. Lily smiled.  
  
"What class do we have next?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Defense against the Dark Arts." Remus answered.  
  
"Are we in danger." Scarlett questioned.  
  
"No. Don't worry Red!" Eva said. "They just want us to know our stuff in case we run into a vampire or a werewolf." Remus suddenly became very interested in his stew. The bell rang.  
  
"Hey Remo!" Alex yelled.  
  
"Hey Alex."  
  
"Who are your friends?"  
  
"You know James and Eva. This is Sirius Black."  
  
"Michelle's brother."  
  
"Yeah, Lily Evans and Scarlett Lusser."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. I'm Alex Lupin."  
  
"What do you have next?" Remus asked.  
  
"Potions. Arg! I suck at them but you need to know 'em to work in the ministry. Yourself?"  
  
"Defense against the dark arts."  
  
"The teacher's pretty cool. Just don't talk back. Her name's professor Drake."  
  
"Ok thanks Alex."  
  
"No problem W-Rem" at this Remus" Remus' eyes got really big. "By the way if Chris gives you trouble you know what to do."  
  
"Thanks Al." Alex messed up Remus' hair affectionately.  
  
"He's nice. Lily said approvingly eyeing Alex, Scarlett nodded in agreement.  
  
"Come on ladies." Sirius pulled the two girls along.  
  
They entered the class. "Now don't get too comfy I'm seating you in alphabetical order." Professor Drake's voice sounded stern.  
  
"Oh great. I'm sitting by Wendilin the Weird." Sirius muttered.  
  
"Black she's cool.  
  
Wendi looked over at them and bit her lip. Why can't I be normal? She asked herself.  
  
"Mister Black Miss Breeze." She tapped a two-seated desk. Sirius walked sulkily to the desk, Wendi walked slowly. Lila Carlson and Max Cooper sat in another desk. Eric Collins and Phoebe Eierman. Doug Ely and Jerry Etling. Lily Evans and Ron Garrett. Eva Grant and Darla Hunter. Violet Johnson and Adam Jusek. Sheila Kroop and Remus Lupin. Scarlett Lusser and William O'Bryan. James Potter and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"Now this class will not be easy but it will be a learning experience. Let's start with a few questions." Professor Drake spoke again. "Can anyone tell me where the Kappa is from?" nobody answered. Well then work with your seating partner and figure it out."  
  
Wendi and Sirius looked at each other with distaste. "Well get out your book." She snapped.  
  
Lily and Ron Garrett were already paging through Ron's book looking for the Kappa.  
  
Eva and Darla were trying to recall where they had heard that.  
  
Shelia and Remus were also looking through her book.  
  
Scarlett and William had already found it and were in an animated discussion about the school.  
  
James and Peter were trying to find it but James couldn't understand him because he was constantly stuttering.  
  
"So Bill."  
  
"Not Bill or Will." William replied.  
  
"Why not?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"To normal."  
  
"Bo?" she guessed.  
  
"How'd you guess?"  
  
"The O.B and switched it's Bo?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Time is up! Can any one answer me?"  
  
Lily raised her hand "The Kappa originated in Japan."  
  
"Five points to Gryffindor."  
  
The class ended after two and a half hours. Then they went back in the common room. Lily Scarlett and Eva sat down on a couch. Okay more like Lily and Eva sat on a couch so Lily could do Scarlett's hair.  
  
The boys sat near by Sirius and Remus were playing Wizards chess. James sat and watched occasionally giving hints.  
  
"God I would kill to have your hair." Lily said as she started to brush Scarlett's long hair. Remus and Sirius finished their game winner Sirius. The guys walked over to the girls and sat down.  
  
"What are you doing?" Remus asked Lily.  
  
"Fixing Scarlett's hair. Now which do you think I should do, braid or ponytail?"  
  
"I personally think a braid would look ravishing on her." Sirius joked.  
  
"Be quiet!" Scarlett giggled.  
  
"I think you should just leave it down." Remus commented. Scarlett's hair was naturally wavy and down to her mid-back.  
  
Lily looked at Scarlett "You're right. I should leave it down."  
  
Scarlett tucked a piece of hair behind her right ear. Is her ear pointed? Remus asked himself. Scarlett, Lily and Eva all switched and Eva styled Lily's hair in a high ponytail. Scarlett did Eva's hair in a braid.  
  
"Remo!" Chris shouted.  
  
"Oh God." Remus groaned.  
  
"What?" Lily asked him.  
  
"Hey Rem!" Chris greeted. He was tall dark brown hair and light blue eyes.  
  
"Hi Chris."  
  
"So you aren't going to introduce me. I'm Chris Lupin."  
  
"I'm Lily Evans."  
  
"Scarlett Lusser."  
  
"Eva Grant"  
  
"Sirius Black"  
  
"James Potter"  
  
"I'm Remy's older brother."  
  
"I noticed." Lily said.  
  
"Well then there are some things I should warn you about."  
  
"Chris."  
  
"He sings in the shower, he snores," Chris looked at them mischievously, "dare I continue?"  
  
"What does he sing?" Scarlett asked. Chris started to hum London Calling by The Clash and her eyes got big. "I love the Clash, they're my all time favorite band!" she gushed.  
  
"Remus it seems as though we have found someone who can put up with your singing."  
  
"Chris." He groaned pleadingly. Scarlett was singing London Calling.  
  
"Fine I'll stop." He held his hands in the air.  
  
Remus sighed relieved. "Is it true? Do you really sing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Yes." Remus replied embarrassment.  
  
"Cool me too. Apparently so does she." Sirius nudged his head towards Scarlett who was now moving her fingers around and singing. Everyone stared. Her ears reddened.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Lets go to supper." Eva suggested.  
  
"Yeah." Lily agreed. All of them started to walk, Bo caught up.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
"Hi." They all responded.  
  
"Do you mind if I walk with you?" he asked  
  
"Not at all." Scarlett answered. Bo had dark bags under his eyes, almost as if he hadn't slept in a week. That reminded her "Remus come on I'm taking you to the hospital wing." She grabbed his right hand and pulled him off.  
  
James could hear Remus' protest. Scarlett telling him that she would sleep better that night if she knew he was all right. James knew that her ears were then red the rest of the trip.  
  
The Five entered the Great Hall, Eva noted the chicken her favorite food. The sky hadn't turned dark yet. She knew tonight that Draco would be out. She saw everyone eating. Then continued with her meal.  
  
Remus let Scarlett pull him along. He was pretty sure they were lost. She paused and bit her lip. Sighed and looked at him. "I think were lost."  
  
"No we're not. We're simply misplaced." She replied simply. Remus noted that she was a stubborn girl. "Ahh. A ghost. Excuse me!" She cried. Peeves looked at her (She doesn't know he's a poltergeist not a ghost).  
  
"Ikle firstie's are wandering the corridors at night what for?"  
  
"I was hoping you could point us in the direction of the hospital wing?" she asked.  
  
"Why Peeves wonders they aren't in the hall?"  
  
Remus came to realization. "Scarlett he won't help us. He's a poltergeist."  
  
"Oh not everyone's as bad as their title." Peeves seemed to have left at a point in time. Remus suddenly realized the date full moon.  
  
"Suddenly I'm not feeling all that well." Remus said.  
  
"Come on then." She got his wrist and they found the hospital wing. "Hello Mr. Lupin Miss Lusser can I help you?" Madam Pristine asked.  
  
"Remus doesn't feel well Madam."  
  
She felt his forehead and tutted, "Mister Lupin you will have to stay here a few days."  
  
"Okay." He was worried.  
  
"Miss Lusser he'll be here for three days please give his assignments to me for he needs bed rest."  
  
"All right." She agreed. Scarlett turned to Remus "Get well soon." She let go of his hand and walked out.  
  
Madam Pristine made sure Scarlett was out of the room when she handed Remus a pair of hospital robes. "Put these on if you want to keep those robes in decent shape."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hurry, it's about ten minutes before the moon rises." Remus did hurry. The matron lead him out another door onto the grounds and to the whomping willow, she prodded a knot with a stick and told him what to do. "Go down the tunnel, and into a door stay there until the moon isn't full anymore."  
  
Remus nodded and walked in the tunnel for the first time.  
  
~*~ What do you think? Read and review. 


	5. The next day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Live with it!  
  
Lily looked out at the entrance. No sign of the missing dorm mate. Dinner was over and Scarlett wasn't anywhere to be found, neither was Remus. "Don't worry there probably in a cozy corner snogging in the common room" Sirius joked.  
  
"Scarlett did seem to like him." Eva shrugged.  
  
They stood up and walked out of the hall. "I don't see them any where." Eva said.  
  
~*Meanwhile*~  
  
Scarlett walked along the corridors looking at the sky. The sun was setting full moon tonight, she sighed. Poor Remus sick on the first day. She got to the portrait, "Oskinslatta." She sighed walking in. Everyone's still at dinner. She walked up the stairs in the girl's dormitory.  
  
I need to put up my posters. The posters were in a corner piled up. Maybe Lily could teach me the charm to make them move. She thought. Then she looked out the window it swung open and she climbed out on the roof.  
  
~*Back to the others*~  
  
"You know what's really annoying?" Lily asked.  
  
"Me?" James questioned.  
  
"More annoying than you. Having a song stuck in your head." They walked in the common room.  
  
"Which song?" Sirius asked.  
  
"You wouldn't know it. From a muggle television show. The I love Lucy theme song." Lily laughed I don't believe my self.  
  
James had stood up and was looking around the room. "What are you looking for?" Eva asked.  
  
"He's looking for Scarlett and Remus in a cozy corner." Sirius snorted.  
  
"God James give it up! Sirius was joking! What are you her boyfriend or something?" Bo shouted at the other end of the common room.  
  
"No I'm not her boyfriend. She's like my younger sister." James said.  
  
"Well that's sweet." Lily said. "But she should be able to chose who she snogs." "That's true."  
  
"I'm going to bed, good night." Eva announced ten minutes later.  
  
"Night Mike!" Sirius yelled.  
  
Eva walked in the dormitory the window was wide open. She looked out it and saw Scarlett sitting staring dazed by the moon. Eva snuck up behind her. "What are you a werewolf or something?"  
  
Scarlett jumped, "the moon's so pretty tonight it was just telling me to come to it."  
  
"Are you sick or something?"  
  
"I'm fine. Did you see that tree down there?" She asked.  
  
"The willow. Yeah it's a whomping willow. Just planted this year."  
  
"It looked like two people were walking in." She said incredulously.  
  
"Now I think you are really crazy. You can't get within a foot of it or you'll get whacked!"  
  
"It's just a ridiculous figment of my imagination." She sighed dreamily.  
  
"Come on Loony." Eva drug Scarlett in the dormitory.  
  
"Am I really that crazy?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"No. So where are you from?"  
  
"Oxford. You?"  
  
"A muggle village near London."  
  
Lily walked in. "Hi, are we having a girl talk without me?"  
  
"This is not a girl talk!" Eva demanded. "It's a talk between dorm mates."  
  
"Right, Lily where are you from?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"Surrey."  
  
"Ok very cool beans." Wendi walked in. "HI Wendi, care to join in the conversation?"  
  
"No thanks." "That was more of a command." Lily translated pulling Wendi over.  
  
"Hey, Watch it!" Wendi shouted.  
  
Scarlett and Eva were now sitting on Scarlett's bed, Lily and Wendi on Lily's. "Wendi where are you from?"  
  
"York."  
  
"Wow that's quite far from London isn't it?" Lily asked.  
  
"Not by floo." Eva commented.  
  
"Floo?" Lily asked.  
  
"Wizarding transportation."  
  
"Oh. We should turn this into a game." Lily declared  
  
"Wizarding transportation?" Scarlett asked.  
  
"No questions about our lives, colors and stuff."  
  
"Ok, Eva you start." Scarlett said.  
  
"Color."  
  
"Forest green" Lily replied.  
  
"Canary yellow." Wendi said.  
  
"Dark Blue." Scarlett remarked.  
  
"Fire red."  
  
"Middle name" Scarlett cried.  
  
"Maria" Lily said.  
  
"Marie." Wendi replied.  
  
"Irene." Eva groaned.  
  
"Gwenevere Lorelei."  
  
"Yikes two middle names?" Lily asked.  
  
"Yes it's the worst!"  
  
"Funny word." Wendi stated getting into the game.  
  
Scarlett replied "Macho" then started to laugh.  
  
"Constipated." Lily burst out laughing.  
  
"I don't really have a funny word. I normally laugh when other people laugh." Eva shrugged.  
  
"My word is Trojan." Wendi snorted. Maybe I really do have friends.  
  
~*Boys dorm*~  
  
"Wonder where Remus is." James stated to the air.  
  
"Yeah." Sirius agreed.  
  
"Me too." Bo added in.  
  
"What do you think the girls are doing?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Probably female bonding." James laughed.  
  
"And painting their toenails." Bo added.  
  
"Not with Mike there. They make an advance on her toes and she'll kill them."  
  
"That's true."  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare!" Eva cried as Scarlett pulled out the toenail polish.  
  
"Why not?" Lily asked.  
  
"Mike Grant doesn't wear nail polish!" she yelled.  
  
"Whatever." Scarlett put in a tape that was recognized as the Ramones. She attempted to head bang. The key word was attempted.  
  
The next morning  
  
Everyone woke up again thanks to Scarlett. Remus slept in a shirt too (A/n: Noooo) Eva declared that she liked Sirius' bed better.  
  
"Why my bed? Why not someone else's?" Sirius asked her.  
  
"I find you're bed nice and squishy" She replied giddily.  
  
"I think I read all of the beds are the way you like them in Hogwarts." Remus commented.  
  
"Well then why isn't my bed all squishy?" Eva asked.  
  
"I dunno maybe you like having a Sirius in it." Remus shrugged.  
  
"Doesn't he wish." Eva laughed. They looked at their schedules and Eva said "Potions.  
  
At potions  
  
"Take your seats." The professor walked in, "I'm professor Démodé welcome to potions." She was a short woman around thirty with brown hair and gray eyes. Though she talked like she had been teaching for over twenty years.  
  
Sirius and Scarlett exchanged glances, what did this teacher have up her but?  
  
"Today we will be learning about a strengthening solution. Get out your cauldrons the instructions are on the board."  
  
Lily looked at Wendi and pulled out her cauldron and they got to work.  
  
"No Sirius, add the mandrake root then dragon flesh." Scarlett corrected. Sirius stopped in mid-movement.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"No problem."  
  
By the end of the class everyone had turned in their potions. "We have charms next." Lily declared. She led the way to the charms classroom. Professor Flitwick walked in.  
  
"Hello class." He squeaked and proceeded to do the levitation charm. Lily was the first to prefect it. James shot her a look; I should have gotten that first. He thought.  
  
By the end of the day a new mountain of homework was piled on the common room tables. By the end of the week students were found sleeping on the tables over their half finished homework. The eight realized that this would be a long year.  
  
Chapter 5 is done! I'm so happy! Does anybody know how to put things in italics? I'm on Microsoft word. Tell me in the review 


End file.
